


Good Ideas | Javier Escuella/John Marston/Male Reader

by arthurmorgan



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurmorgan/pseuds/arthurmorgan
Summary: A threesome. That’s it. I’m horny.





	Good Ideas | Javier Escuella/John Marston/Male Reader

**Author's Note:**

> i lowkey hate how i wrote this but hope u enjoy it fellas

Javier was sucking your dick. Or just about to, at least. He'd slipped underneath the covers and had taken the head of your cock in his mouth. For once, you two were in an actual bed, in an actual house, as opposed to some bed roll in a temporary camp.

Your hands knotted in his hair, and you groaned, "Mmm, Javi—"

"I, uh, didn't mean to interrupt anything, but we still have to plan about a train robbery," came John's voice from the doorway. He had a couple rolls of paper in hand, and even though his voice had been calm, the look on his face said he was petrified.

Jesus fucking Christ. It was a Friday evening, and you were still so excited about having a house that you'd completely forgotten John was coming over. And so you had to pay the price of someone walking in on you getting a blowjob. Great. 

The worst part was that you were ninety percent sure that Javier had remembered, but he was too horny to care. You weren't surprised by it, but it was still embarrassing, either way. 

Coming to your rescue, Javier did the talking. He'd gone up from his position, in a way so that he was next to you in bed, but at least he had pants on. Javier began, "Sorry about that, compadre. But the planning can wait, can it not?"

"It could, but I sure as hell don't wanna wait." 

"I have a proposal. A compromise." 

John rolled his eyes, but said, "What is it." It wasn't a question; he'd spoken in a completely flat voice. 

"You could join us."

"You mean a threesome?"

"No, I mean you could gossip with us about boys in bed with us. Yes, a threesome."

"Did you know about this?" John asked, nodding his head towards you. 

"No. But... Javier does know his stuff when it comes to sex, and it's not like, well, you know," you trailed off. A long time ago, you and John had been together, and had been together long enough to see each other naked. Things didn't end so well between you two, but it wasn't quite either of your faults. Which, conveniently, gave the relationship no closure and caused a bunch of left over feelings. 

"Fine. Fine. Jesus, I'm going crazy," John muttered to himself, head in his hands.

Javier got out of bed, slipped out of his pants oddly easily, then began to unbutton John's shirt. He was subtle as hell, as always. 

You slipped out of the bed, which creaked beneath you, and you approached John. There was a maddened blush on his face, and you could hear his breath coming out in shallow pants. 

Going behind John, you put your hands on his shoulders. You said in what you hoped was a reassuring tone, "C'mon, you can calm down. We aren't gonna hurt you— I mean, unless you're into that?" 

"I think a threesome is enough action for me," John squeaked, his voice barely passing his lips. 

You pulled John's unbuttoned shirt off of him, then threw it on the floor. It felt kind of weird to just put his clothes in the middle of the floor, but what else were you going to do? 

Once all of you were only in your underwear, Javier asked, "John, are you a top or bottom?"

Silence.

Then, "...A bottom."

"Okay. If I usually bottom for Y/N, then Y/N, I envy you. John, would you rather get rimmed, ride his cock, or give him a blowjob?" 

"Would it kill you to be subtle?"

"Yes. Either way, Y/N, lay down on the bed." 

You lied down on the bed, then asked, "...Now what?" 

"I'll ride you, but I have to prep myself. John, uh... I have no idea. Have fun?" 

The situation was awkward as it possibly could be. But hey, it wasn't like there was some go-to way to have a threesome. And, even though it was unfortunate, you guys weren't in some smutty novel where everything was suddenly all sexy and cheesy and everything happened to come naturally. 

And, oh, okay, you were pulled out of your thoughts. More like yanked, in fact. 

John was on top of you, kissing you. His lips were working against yours, and his mouth opened, so you opened yours, kissing him back.

The kiss was... intense. Your tongues were basically battling for dominance (you won), and the kiss itself was fast-paced and sloppy.

Your hands moved to his ass, which was bare, and you pulled him downwards against you. John's stomach was pressed against yours, his hair brushed your face, and his breaths were coming out heavily in the moments in between.

It'd been so, so long since you'd gotten to kiss John. Way too long. But it felt so fucking good to be able to do it again, felt so good to feel his mouth with your tongue, felt so good to have your hands digging into his skin, felt so good to just... have him. 

You kept on kissing him for a little while longer, before John suddenly pulled away. He was staring at something, so you turned your head to look and— 

Oh. Javier was fingering himself, and his other hand was wrapped around his cock, pumping it. He stopped, then said, nonchalant as ever, "What? Just enjoying the show."

"You're making me regret agreeing to this," John said.

"Considering you're rock-hard, I doubt that. Now get up, and for you, Y/N, you're going to have some fun."

"...should I sit on your face now?"

You gave a simple nod. There wasn't much to say, considering you were horny as fuck, and you could the other two were as well.

John, still shaky as a newborn fawn, positioned himself on top of your mouth. A moan promptly came from him at the touch, his body tensing. You hadn't even starting moving your tongue yet, so you could hardly imagine what he was going to be like when you did. 

A sudden weight came on top of you, followed by a sharp pressure on the first however many inches of your cock. 

"Shit," came Javier's voice from under his breath. He could never quite get used to the thickness of your cock, even if it was already slick with his saliva. But it wasn't necessarily a bad feeling, even if it was a little painful at first. The fact that Javier knew he was going to feel so perfectly filled up by you in some time was enough to make him let out a breathy moan. 

John was resisting the urge to completely collapse against you. Your mouth was one of his favorite features of yours, and feeling it on his asshole and the skin around it tempted him to get carried away and completely let go. 

The feeling that was shooting up John's stomach was like a flood, rushing and loud and surging and taking over his entire body. It poured out of him in high, whiny moans that were going to be the cause of your downfall.

Javier was starting to bounce on your cock, and you groaned, barely able to focus on rimming John. Heat was consuming you, both from excitement and from the two men on top of you. 

The suctioning, tight feeling around your dick made your nails dig into John's sides, because God, did Javier know how to make you a mess. You could feel him arch his back against you, and you resisted the urge to start spitting out strings of curses. 

Between the two of them, you were slowly melting into a puddle. Hearing John moan was one thing, then there was Javier moaning, and then there was the pressure building up in your lower stomach as Javier rose— it was a lot. 

John wrapped a hand around his cock and starting to jerk himself off, before a hand promptly swatted it away. 

Javier raised an eyebrow at John, then teased, "Don't do that. You don't want to— mmph— finish too quickly now, do you?" 

"No."

"Good boy."

John nearly doubled over at the phrase, but was cut off from that by a pair of lips brushing against his. 

Javier cupped John's cheek as he kissed him, the movements of his lips sudden as his body moved up and down. 

As he moaned into Javier's mouth, John could feel Javier grin against him, smug as ever. That grin continued as Javier moved to start to chew on John's bottom lip, hand still on his face.

Accidentally, Javier clenched his teeth, and a bit of blood drew. "Sorry," he mumbled, moving away. 

With every bouncing movement, Javier could feel his stomach lurch. It was like someone was twisting an inner screw of his, tightening it more and more. The sensation he was feeling was almost burning; a good one, though.

He felt almost stretched around your cock, full of it. Whenever he moved up he felt a release, only to let his body fall and feel it all over again. 

You, on the other hand, were feeling your handle on everything slip. John's moans came out sharp, his hands having a death grip on your body, and that was arousing enough on its own. Then there was also the pulsing, red-hot feeling around your cock. 

Noticing the rising pressure build up in your body, you tapped Javier's thigh, signaling that you were close.

Another moan shook through you, sending a hum into John's entrance. John whined, tears welling up in his eyes from the persistent wetness against his asshole. 

"You c-close, John?" Javier asked. 

He only managed to nod. 

"Okay. Don't— holy shit— cum until I tell you to, alright?"

Another nod. 

Javier himself was nearing his orgasm, as he'd found a way to move against you so that you'd touch his prostate. 

He began to jerk himself off, only increasing the burning that was striking through his body. His hand closed against his head, pulling the foreskin up and around it and— "Now," he said, voice cracking.

Both of their orgasms came in white spurts across your stomach, and then, shit, you were cumming too. Javier hadn't bothered to move off of you, so you came inside of him, hips thrusting upward with the release.

John and Javier moved onto the empty spaces of the bed. John was sitting on the edge of the bed, head leaning against the wall, as he tried to catch his breath. Javier had flopped down onto his stomach in defeat, but satisfyingly, you noticed that there was still your cum dripping from him. 

Between pants, you said, "Damn. That was... thanks, I guess."

"Told you I have good ideas," came from Javier.

"You're right, for once. But, God, we should've done that sooner," John said.

"I'm already missing it, mis amores. If I'm able to convince you two, we are most definitely doing that again."

"Shut up," you and John synchronized.


End file.
